Dragonpedia
Dragonpedia is a section of the official How to Train Your Dragon Website. It contains statistics and descriptions of various dragon species in the DreamWorks Dragons Franchise. 'As of July 2019, the How to Train Your Dragon Official Website and its contents have been moved and re-organized. Though some dragon characters and their species are listed on the new website, the Dragonpedia has been removed. As of September 2019, there a new version of this site still in progress on the ''https://www.dreamworks.com/how-to-train-your-dragon/explore site. Description The Dragonpedia lists many dragon species from all three films, as well as the TV series Dragons: Riders of Berk, Dragons: Defenders of Berk, and Dragons: Race to the Edge. It was not all inclusive, however, to all species appearing in the Franchise. For each species, a stat table was given with values for "Attack", "Speed", "Armor", "Firepower", "Shot Limit", "Venom", "Jaw Strength", and "Stealth". Additionally, an image of a Viking and the dragon was given for size comparision. A brief "About" section gave further information about the species, flanked with a statement about the dragon's fire type. Species Appearing in the Dragonpedia The Dragonpedia contains several dragons from the franchise, from the first film, to the TV series, to the second film. Some dragons, like Hookfang and Toothless, represent their species at the Dragonpedia. The dragons are organized by Class. Strike Class *Toothless, representing the Night Fury (available on new site) *Light Fury (available on new site) *Skrill (available on new site) *Snow Wraith *Triple Stryke Tracker Class *Baby Deadly Nadder (available on new site) *Skullcrusher, representing the Rumblehorn (available on new site) *Stormfly, representing the Deadly Nadder (available on new site) *Submaripper Sharp Class *Cloudjumper, representing the Stormcutter (available on new site) *Grim Gnasher *Speed Stinger *Timberjack (available on new site) *Windshear, representing the Razorwhip Boulder Class *Baby Gronckle (available on new site) *Catastrophic Quaken (available on Australian site) *Eruptodon (available on new site) *Grump, representing the Hotburple (available on Australian site and new site) *Meatlug, representing the Gronckle (available on Australian site and new site) *Screaming Death *Sentinel *Whispering Death (available on new site) Tidal Class *Drago's Bewilderbeast (available on new site) *Valka's Bewilderbeast (available on new site) *Bing, Bam, and Boom *Scauldron *Seashocker (available on new site) *Shellfire *Submaripper *Thunderdrum (available on new site) Mystery Class *Armorwing (available on new site) *Baby Hideous Zippleback (available on new site) *Barf and Belch, representing the Hideous Zippleback (available on new site) *Buffalord *Cavern Crasher *Changewing *Death Song (available on new site) *Dramillion (available on new site) *Flightmare *Sandbuster *Slitherwing *Smothering Smokebreath *Snaptrapper (available on new site) Stoker Class *Baby Monstrous Nightmare (available on new site) *Fireworm Queen *Gruff, representing the Hobblegrunt. *Hookfang, representing the Monstrous Nightmare (available on new site) *Night Terror (available on new site) *Red Death *Singetail *Terrible Terror (available on new site) *Typhoomerang Gallery dragonpedia.jpg|How the Dragonpedia looked in 2014 AB456107-5836-4524-A896-68D129565F00.jpeg|How the Dragonpedia looked like in 2018 Trivia *On the size comparison pictures, all of the dragons are either too large or too small compared to their size shown in other media. Site Navigation Category:Media